An Assassin's Dreams
by sakemori
Summary: Hoshimi Ameissui is a trained assassin who lost her parents in a deadly car accident when she was two years old and was raised by her power-hungry grandfather, Fubu Ameissui. She's sent to kill Kyouya Ootori for hacking into her grandfather's secret files and stealing one that could potentially ruin his reputation. Will Hoshi follow her heart or her terrible grandfather?
1. Chapter 1

_One_

A kick to the back of the knees is enough to bring the fat, old man down, and I hold back a wince as his ankle snaps when he lands on it wrong. His thin mouth opens to let out a blood-curdling scream, and I quickly cover it with my black leather gloved hand. A muffled scream greets my ears instead, and I grimace. Oh, how much I hate screams. They give me nothing but headaches. I remove my hand when he's done and watch in detached fascination as he grabs his fallen briefcase beside him and takes out the dark brown file. He hands the stolen file to me with shaky hands, and I stuff it gently into my vest.

"You knew the rules when you came to work for my grandfather, Koi-san," I say as he tries to get up with a loud groan. "He is not pleased. My Ojii-san doesn't give second chances when you take his things."

I knee him in the stomach, and he doubles over, coughing. I kick him in the face next, and he falls down to his knees. I walk around behind him and grab his silver ponytail with my left hand. I pull his head back, exposing his throat to me for easy access. I flick my right wrist slightly and feel the hilt of my mother's dagger hit my open palm.

"Please!" he cries as I pull out the blade in front of his eyes. "I won't steal from Ameissui-sama ever again! Please, spare my life!"

A small spark of pity enters my closed-off heart as I stare down at this poor, helpless man. He isn't the first associate of my Ojii-san's that I've had to kill. He certainly won't be the last, either. I don't want to kill him, but I have to. If I don't…. I involuntarily shudder at the unfinished thought.

I settle the dagger against his pale throat, and I watch as he tries to beg for his life once more, "Please, do-" I cut him off with a quick swish of the blade and blood spews from his slit throat. I let him go and step back as red liquid drips from my hands and dagger. He stays upright for a single moment before falling back with a dull thud. His eyes, like all the others, will haunt me for the rest of my miserable life. They are wide with eternal fright and glassy though shadows lurk deep within. They are scary enough to give small children nightmares and make even the bravest of women scream. But not for me. I don't scream but I do see them in my dreams, watching me as I am assassinated the way I assassinated them all. I can take it though. I have to. If I don't, then it's perceived as a sign of weakness. A sign of weakness, to my Ojii-san, will result in permanent termination. My permanent termination.

I wipe the bloody blade on Koi-san's jacket before slipping it into place in my purple sleeve and make my way to the car waiting for me at the end of the dark alley. The door is already open so I slip in and close it behind me.

"Well?" the voice of my Ojii-san snaps across from me, and I force back a sarcastic remark. I don't want to be covered in anymore blood.

"Assignment was a success. Target has been terminated," I reply keeping my emotions concealed just in case he decides to pay attention to me this time.

"The object in question?"

"Safe," I say and pull it out of my vest. His greedy, little fingers snatch it out of my hands before I have the file fully in them. I hold back an eye roll and lean back against the seat of the car. I look out the tinted windows but am secretly watching him out of the corner of my eye as his hands smooth over the slightly wrinkled brown file.

"I have a new assignment for you, my dear," Ojii-san says without looking up from the file. I look at him fully and raise a single eyebrow. I never get one so soon after an assignment. He usually gives me a three day rest before I have to assassinate anyone else.

"Oh?" my tone comes off as curious instead of questionable like I wanted. He nods as he reaches for the briefcase at his feet and puts in the four digit code I already know. A soft click tells me it opens, and he pulls a yellow folder marked CLASSIFIED in red on the front and back. He slips in the file I gave him and hands me my next assignment.

"Is there anything in particular I need to know about this assignment?" I inquire as I flip it open and begin reading it. Or rather I skim it. There are a bunch of pictures of a group of people in school uniforms and a set of blue-prints and a bunch of papers.

"You start tomorrow and that the object in question is a laptop that the little brat has been stealing my secret files from," he says nonchalant but a small gleam of fury shines in his pupils. This is no ordinary assignment I realize and actually start reading the folder in my hands. The name of my target written here raises goosebumps on my skin and the hair on the back of my neck.

"Ootori Kyouya-san? What has our family friend's youngest son done?" I demand in a light tone and force a cruel smile on my lips. A lump forms in my throat at the thought of slitting the throat of the son of a man I've known since I was five. Hell, Ojii-san and Ootori-san have been business partners since before I was born! And he wants me to kill his youngest son?

"Exactly as I said," he says and gives me a hard look. "This isn't weakness I'm seeing, is it?"

I blink at him for a second before laughter bubbles from my lips. A natural reflex for when he asks me that question. "Please," I snort and cross my arms gently, "a weakness? Me? Preposterous!"

He nods. "Good. Now his assassination has to be special. I want you," he points to me and smiles creepily, "to slice his throat open in front of his entire school. I am giving you five months to complete this task. A hit woman-"

"Assassin," I naturally correct but he ignores me and continues, "-should be able to this in that amount of time. If you don't, you know what happens."

I nod and gently uncross my arms, careful of the folder still clutched in my hand. I look down at it and raise my eyebrow again at the name of the school he goes to. A very elite school, might I add.

"I have to go to Ouran High?" I ask, disgust evident in my tone, and Ojii-san laughs. This is the first time I've ever heard it, and it's freaking creepy.

"Yes. Do you not like the school choice?" No. The girls have to wear dresses that look like banana suits with long, puffy skirts. It's hideous and idiotic.

I give him a look and hide my thoughts by saying, "I've already finished my schooling." He raises an eyebrow at my tone but I don't check it. It displays the emotions I want. Anger. Resentment. Hatred.

He gives me a cold look when I don't apologize but he knows I don't apologize for no reason. I give the look right back and start reading the folder again. I already know his name and age and birthdate considering I grew up with him but the club he helps run causes me to cough as spit goes down the wrong pipe. Host Club? Are you kidding me?

"Are you alright, Hoshimi-chan?" Ojii-san asks in an overly concerned voice, and I nod, not even bothering to look up at him as I continue to read his information. Vice President in Ouran High School Host Club, friends with; Suoh Tamaki-sempai (male; 2nd year), Huninozuka Mitskuni-sempai (male; 3rd year), Morinozuka Takashi-sempai (male; 3rd year), Itachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru-kun (males; 1st years), and Fujioka Haruhi-chan (female; 1st year). All of which are in the Host Club. Huh. He takes this Host Club business very seriously but it isn't surprising considering he's been that way since we were children.

"Goodnight, Hoshimi-chan," I hear Ojii-san call as he gets out of the car, and I look up in surprise. I didn't realize that Hideki-kun has been driving the whole time.

"Wait!" I cry before he closes the door, and he peers in at me. "Am I allowed to modify the male's uniform?"

"Of course, my lovely granddaughter," he says with another creepy smile, and I feel the temperature actually drop in the car. "You don't want to look like a walking banana, now do you?" I shake my head, and the smile widens.

He closes the door, and I can feel the car move this time. The feeling of it actually moving causes me to jump and clutch the open folder to my chest; spilling papers, blue-prints, and pictures all over the car floor. I gather them up and notice one picture with five people in it. I recognize Kyouya-san right away with his violet-gray eyes and small square glasses but the tall blond and the brunette I don't. I know that the two redheads are the Itachiin twins considering their identical and Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai because their fathers trained me so I know them. I'm guessing the blond is Tamaki-sempai and the brunette is Haruh-chani. The brunette looks like a girl.

I pick up the picture and put it in my pile and put it all back in the folder. I sit back up and watch as the glass in front of me slides down, and my driver looks at me with concern in the rear view mirror. "Are you alright, Hoshi-tono?"

I clear my throat and smile thinly at him. "Yes. Just take me to the house tonight. I don't think I can deal Gekko-san's advances right now."

"Of course, ma'am," he says with a nod, and the glass slides into place. I lean against the seat and close my eyes. Please, God. I really don't want to catch too much attention tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the original characters. I do, however, own the idea, the OCs I created, and the plot. Enjoy.**

**and to my guest reviewer, awesome: thanks and really? That's pretty cool, my friend. If you tell me her name I'll see if I've read any of her books. I'm an avid book reader. ^-^ Oh and thanks to you, I was able to get his chapter out. **

_Two_

Hideki-kun pulls in front of the school, and I feel nervousness and (dare I even think it?) fear flutter in the pits of my stomach. The limo has already gotten a few curious glances, and I already know that what I prayed for in the car last night won't come true now. He must have seen the panic on my face because he says in an affectionate yet hard voice, "You know, you don't have to do this, Hoshimi-sama. I can drive away right now if you asked it of me."

I look over and smile at him. "I'm the best choice for this assignment, Takahiro-san. I know the target personally." I look out the window again and swallow the barley formed lump in y throat. Damn, this school is big. It's a good thing I memorized the blue-prints to this place or I'd easily get lost here. "Besides, this would be considered a weakness to Ojii-san, and we both know I can't have that."

"Yes, ma'am," he mumbles, his brow furrowed in concern, as I hear the door unlock. I take a deep breath to steady my growing nerves before I grab my school bag and open the door. All the girls are wearing the long, puffy yellow dresses that make them look like walking bananas and the surprise on their faces at the modified male uniform I'm wearing might certainly be comical if the butterflies in my stomach don't make me puke instead of laugh. I smile instead as I smooth out the light blue knee-length pencil skirt, tighten the red tie around my neck, and adjust the light blue sports jacket with the Ouran logo on the front pocket. I ignore the murmurs and whispers of my fellow students as I recall the blue-prints to get to the Attendance Offices.

"Excuse me," a very rude feminine voice calls from my right and I stop walking to face her and her two friends with a raised brow. Such an action causes a small, sharp pain where my bright red hair is pulled up into a very tight bun but I ignore it and focus on a slightly familiar face. I believe it's the granddaughter, her name should be Ruka, of Koi-san who I assassinated the night before. How the small the world really is.

"Yes, Koi-san?" By the expression on her face, I take it I'm right about my assumptions.

"That monstrosity goes against dress code," her snideness has me itching to pull out one of my hidden knives and daggers but I refrain and instead give all three of their smug expressions one of my dangerous smiles with narrowed eyes. Her hand, which is pointing at my modified male uniform, shakes as it lowers to her side, and she and her friends take a small step back.

"I believe, as the only surviving heir to Ameissui ENT, that such a thing hasn't been applied to me, Koi Ruka-san. Now, you on the other hand," I feel my smile widen as her tan face pales and her light blue eyes widen in clear fright. I don't think the spoiled brat has ever been so subtly threatened before, the poor dear, "will go against the female dress code if you decide to ditch the such a monstrosity you call a dress. I mean, after all, your family only works for mine in the end. I would hate to see that change. Good day, ladies."

I really hate to sound so stuck-up like your average wealthy teenager, but I don't take kindly to such rudeness. The stupid girl's lucky I don't kill her for such idiocy! Then again, this sort of thing is just a game to them. A sick and twisted one that I don't like playing.

I turn away from them abd continue on my way not hearing a single whisper about the clothes I'm wearing anymore. I think just hearing the name of Ojii-san's business, legal or no, makes them realize who I am exactly. Being from such a prestigious and most powerful family here in Japan might make them realize how much of a threat I could be in their future. that is, if they find out the rumors really are true of what I do to the company's competition anyway. Let's hope that never happens.

~0~0~

"But I'm suppose to be a second year!" I snap at the receptionist for the hundredth time, and she gives me a dry smile.

"I'm sorry, Ameissui-san,' she sounds bored as she turns back to her computer. A clear dismissal, "but according to your previous school records, you've graduated already. You should feel lucky that you were even able to become a third year here at Ouran."

"Listen to me, you dumb-witted bitch," I growl as I slap my hands on the counter, She gasps and whirls to face me with an angry scowl, "unless you want to discuss _your_ job with_ your_ boss because I called my ojii-san, Ameissui Fubu-_sama_, then you better fix your mistake. Understand?"

I watch with grim satisfaction as her angry scowl turns into one of fright then determination. Not good. "I'm _sorry, _Ammeissui-san, but _I cannot help you!_ Speak to whomever you must but I won't do it. Not for someone like you." She promptly turns her back on me as I blink. Did that really just happen? I mentally shake my head and decide to try again using a different tactic.

"Tanaka-san?" I say timidly and force myself into my least favorite character, the girl in love. Bleh. She turns around again with her mouth open to probably tell me to leave when she sees my expression and stops cold. "I-I have to become a second year. You see," I lick my lips and look around anxiously like I'm afraid of being overheard before leaning forward to whisper, "my future husband is a second year. Our marriage was arranged," not a complete lie, "when we were toddlers and I-well I- I fell in love with him."

She clucks her tongue in sympathy and gives me an empathetic look. "I'm guessing what you pulled earlier was desperation?" I can't help but nod and drop my head as if in shame. I seriously hope this works because I've got nothing else at this point.

"I'm normally not like that. It's just that I can't help it. I love him so much that I'd do almost anything to get closer to him, you know?"

I wait a minute or two beofre glancing up up to see her studying me. I allow the frustration I'm holding in to boil over and then I'm crying. Inside I'm smirking as the studious look becomes one of pity and she places a Kleenex box on the counter. I grab on to dab my eyes and daintly blow my nose in and I add a sniffle for good measure and hold my breath. I really hope those acting classes I took three years ago pay off right here otherwise I'm seriously debating on whether or not I'l kill that particular sensei.

She sighs after a minute or torturous silence and gives me a small smile. "Here's what I can do for right now. I'll put in a request to transfer you into second year classes but it'll take a while so you'll have to stay where you are currently. Alright?"

I look up at her fully and give her a hopeful expression. "Really?" She nods again and hands me another Kleenex (I have t start crying again) which I take gratefully. I hate crying fake or no. "Thank you so very much! Is-" I clear my throat and smile at her sheepishly. "Is there a bathroom near by? I -uh- need to fix my makeup." She laughs and points down the hall saying I won't be able to miss it. I thank her and pick up my school bag and make my way down the hall smiling with victory. They paid off most definitely.

I may not know how long it's going to take to transfer into second year but I'll get there by the end of this semester. I just hope it doesn't take the whole five months I have to assassinate him in front of this entire school to do it. That would make my life harder, and with everything that's going on at the moment... yeah I don't need harder. That would royally suck.

**So what do you guys think? Is it good? Review (I need them to write) and tell me! ^-^**


End file.
